Sunscreen
by Dark Fairytales and Snow Fish
Summary: Gilbert finally convinced Ivan to let them go to the beach. The silver haired man needs some help putting on sunscreen and Eduard just happens to be standing near by. Human names. AU. FrAus implied along with Austria being Kugelmugel's father. Some PruEst. K just to be safe.


_Sunscreen_

Eduard covered his eyes, wincing slightly. It sure was bright outside. It didn't exactly help that they were at the beach too. Now, one may ask how Ivan had been convinced to let his little group go to the beach. The answer was quite simple. He was lying on his stomach under a bright colored sun umbrella. Gilbert. Oh yes, he had bothered and whined at Ivan until eventually, the Russian had given in and said yes.

So here they were, all seven of them, dressed up in swim suit attire. From a stranger's point of view, they all looked normal and rather cute. The group didn't look the least bit odd to a pass byer but oh, if you were actually in that group, things were quite different. Ivan just stood at the edge of the ocean, his toes in the cold water. He wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to go in quite yet. Katyusha and Natalia were apparently sun bathing with their tops off. Ravias had dragged Toris into the cold, salty water with him. The two boys were swimming around happily, smiles on their faces.

Now, what were Gilbert and Eduard doing? Gilbert, as mentioned before was lying under the umbrella. Why would he be doing such a thing? After all, he was the one who wanted to go to the beach, no? Okay, well the narrator, me, Francis, will stop breaking the forth wall and allow you to read what is going on!

Gilbert groaned as he tried to reach around and spread the sunscreen on his back. After all, the man did get a sun burn very easily. He growled and gave up, placing the bottle next to his head. He looked to the side and saw Eduard just standing there, staring at Ravias and Toris playing in the water.

"Hey Eduard. Could you do me a favor and rub sunscreen into my back?"

This caused the blonde to blush heavily but he nodded none the less. He stopped short, seeing as the ice chest was on his right side and a bunch of bags full of water equipment were on his left. He didn't have any where to sit and put sun screen on his back. The only place upon was this other man's lower back. With a sigh, he sat on Gilbert's lower back, thoroughly startling the other man. The German stayed quite though.

Eduard squirted out a large, white blob of sunscreen onto his hand before rubbing his two hands together. Hesitantly, he placed his hands on Gilbert's back, rubbing the sunscreen into his skin. The German relaxed under the Estonian's touch, closing his eyes with a peaceful smile on his face. That was until of course, a certain white haired little brat interrupted them rudely.

"Father, are those two men gay with each other," asked the said brat.

His father, a brunette with glasses and a mole stared at the blonde on top of the silver haired man's back.

"I do believe so."

The blonde haired woman beside the two males giggled and shook her head. Her son and husband could be so rude sometimes.

"Come along Kunstler, leave those men alone. Roderich, sweetheart, we will miss going to the carnival if we don't hurry up."

"Coming, Francoise," replied the father, who we are amusing is Roderich, as he grabbed his son's hand and followed his blonde haired wife.

The whole scene had left both males blushing and mouths agape. Eduard got off of Gilbert quickly and the other male stood up, staring at the ground.

"Kesesese. That was kind of awkward."

"Yes, a little bit."

The two men stood there, shifting their weight from foot to foot.

"Let's go swim," Gilbert offered.

Eduard smiled and nodded his head, relieved that they had something to do besides standing there. They walked towards the ocean, chatting happily.

Katyusha removed her sun glasses from her face and looked over at her sister, Natalia, who in returned looked back at her.

"They are so going to get together," the older sister said.

"Totally," the younger sister replied with a nod.

Katyusha pulled her sun glasses back on and continued to sun bathe, content with the fact that her sister agreed with her.

**A/N: WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE? This was super bad. Like, I can't even…..yeah, just comment or something.**


End file.
